I'm Not Backing Down
by Richard Bernier
Summary: Smackdown wasn't the easiest for Beth Phoenix and when her boyfriend cheats on her with one of her biggest enemies and when she gets angry and can't be calmed down until someone unexpected from management talks to her.


**_Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters expect me. There Copyright of World Wrestling Entertainment And Vince McMahon. Hope you enjoyed this story._**

_Beth Phoenix sighed quietly as she grabbed her bags from her rental car and made her way to the entry way of the arena. Things haven't been easy on Smackdown for Beth. She torn her ACL against Rosa Mendes, run-in's with the mean girls of the WWE. Michelle McCool and Layla were the Definition of mean they would put people below them nobody was Flawless as they were in there opinion. They get booed out of the arena._

_Tonight was gonna be a great night she was wrestling against Layla with Michelle in Layla's corner and later on tonight she is going to be going on a date with her boyfriend ''Dashing'' Cody Rhodes. With her bags in her hands, she made her way to the door and into the arena._

_After getting her things into the diva's locker room, Beth went into canteen and got something to eat. Meanwhile when Beth wasn't in the locker-room Lay-Cool entered into the diva's locker room and stole some of Beth's clothes out of her bags. They left after they got the clothes and Beth came back from the canteen and sat on the bench in the locker room getting ready for her match._

_The pyrotechnics explode from the stage and we are greeted by Michael Cole, Josh Mathews and Booker T. They were promoting tonight's card which featured in the main The World Champion Edge vs. Clay, Christian vs. Del Rio, Cody Rhodes vs. Kofi Kingston, and Beth Phoenix vs. Layla w/Michelle McCool_

_It was a short divas match between Beth and Layla because Beth dominated Layla and finished off Layla with the glam-slam to win the match. Michelle was furious at the outcome of the matchup. She got the microphone from the referee and spoke to The Glamazon._

_''Now that we know that Beth Phoenix is a pig and a glam-a-man and I think it's time we show her this from earlier today before Beth here came to the arena'' Michelle pointed to the Titantron so Beth and the WWE universe could look at when they showed Layla talking to Beth's boyfriend Cody Rhodes and they were flirting and giggling and Layla then made out with Beth's boyfriend and Cody did the ultimate betrayal by cheating on her with one of her biggest enemies in the WWE. The footage continued with Cody putting in his number in Layla's cell phone so they can see each other again and Layla put her number in his cell phone and then the footage ended and Lay-Cool were laughing about it as there music played to exit out of the ring and they left to go to the back._

_Beth just stood there upset and mad that they stoop that low to make someone cheat on someone else because they don't like her. Nobody brought the Glamazon down to complete tears ever in her life. Beth left the ring and Michael Cole was praising Lay-Cool for doing that to Beth and Josh and Booker disagreed with Cole and told Cole they had no right to do even if Beth requested to leave her personal life out of it. This is what you get when you have someone like this in the WWE to decide to do that to another human being._

_When they were backstage nobody could calm Beth down from being furious at Lay-Cool & Cody for making her completely broken down. Rosa, Kelly, Natalya, Eve, Melina, Kaitlyn, & Gail all failed trying to calm ''The Glamazon'' Beth Phoenix down. They decide to go to the owner's daughter asked if they could get someone to calm down Beth before something dangerous happens to Beth so Stephanie decided to call her newest Employee to her office and I came into her office wearing a WWE Universe T-Shirt and Jeans and Black Sneakers and Black Glasses on my eyes and stood five foot five inches tall._

_''Yes Stephanie you wanted to see me?'' I asked Stephanie sitting in a chair in her office with the divas._

_''Yes I did listen we have a problem on our hands. Beth has gone crazy after her match and segment in her ring do you think you could calm her down.?'' Stephanie asked me_

_''I think I can. You know you might have broken one of your top wrestling divas down to extreme pain'' I said being honest_

_''Yeah It wasn't in my control, somehow Michelle ran the idea by management and they liked it so much and didn't tell Beth about it'' Stephanie said._

_''Of course Michelle is married to a big influence backstage meaning The Undertaker'' I said to my boss_

_''Yeah now go fix the Beth problem. Your job in this company is Diva Coordinator which means anytime these divas have problems, matches for the show, cause trouble, or resolve problems they go to you.'' Stephanie said to me and the girls nodded in agreement with Stephanie_

_''You go it Boss'' I said to my Boss as I left the Office and went straight to the Diva's locker room and knocked on the door of the locker room._

_''Beth this is management might if I come in?'' I asked her not telling her my name since she never met me_

_''come in!'' Beth said still angry at what transpired out there tonight._

_''Sorry for what happened out there with Lay-Cool, I'm new here just got hired by Stephanie.'' I told her sitting down on the bench next to Beth_

_''It's not your fault It's Lay-Cool's and Cody's fault for making me like this. Oh yeah Stephanie told me about something about a new employee she hired for some position they needed'' Beth responded still seeing tears in her eyes._

_''Yeah I got hired to be a Diva Coordinator which means anytime you or any other divas have problems, match-ups for the night, or cause trouble or resolve problems you guys come to me for it. None of what they said out there was true by the way. Your not a pig or a glam-a-man at all you look amazing just the way you are and tough as nails'' I said to Beth and then wiped tears off Beth's eyes with my thumb seeing Beth have a smile on her face._

_''Why aren't guys like you?'' Beth asked me_

_''I can answer that It's because 75% men are vain, selfish, and man-whores.'' I responded to The Glamazon of the WWE._

_''what about the other 25%?''Beth laughed at my description of men these days._

_''Well the other 25% are the nice, friendly, good guys like Me, Cena, Evan, Rey, and others but basically you have to figure out those guys are.'' I told her truthfully_

_''I think I'm calmed now thanks for being a sweetie and calming me down about this situation'' Beth smiled and kissed me on the cheek_

_''NP Beth just doing my job your friends were worried about you. They had me come in who never met or talked to you before this and calm you down. I was once in your spot but I picked up myself and moved forward you will do the same down the line. Want me to bring your girlfriends in to come see you?'' I asked her standing up_

_''Sure but will you stay here with me and my girls until we go to the hotel room?'' Beth asked happy she could go to someone who could love her and respect her just the way she is and not like a sex object that Cody would treat her as in there relationship. Beth's diva friends came in the locker room and all of them gave her a hug and asked if she was ok and said she was now with some help._

_''So what are you gonna do about Lay-Cool Mr. Coordinator? Kelly asked me_

_''You let me handle that I'll start on that right after we party at the club to celebrate her win over Layla out in the ring I'm not backing down to there devilish ways'' I said as we all got our bags and left the arena to rock our night away._


End file.
